


糖衣炮弹

by chiwuanchuan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 现在我的身体里好像有一个自由自在的青少年，在我的脑海里胡乱地闯来闯去，但又有另外一个成年的我，不断否定和限制更年轻的我。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 城辰彬
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 543左右有意义/年龄操作/哥弟小妈/第一人称/一个哥哥搞弟弟和弟弟一起搞小妈的故事

我至今无法理解为什么韩知城这家伙比我还要更快地接受了我们的小妈只比他大了一岁这件事情。

我并非有指责他的意思，抱怨他作为哥哥没有第一时间对这个家的外来者展现不悦——一类的。只是觉得韩知城这样一个平时连去趟便利店进行人工结账都要犹豫三分钟的人，怎么会这么快就和一个陌生人熟悉起来。

当然后来我知道他们原来早就认识，我们小妈是他们学校嘻哈社团的学长。我听说之后头一次有点后悔高三没有在志愿表上填写和韩知城一样的学校。

徐彰彬在我凌晨煮安城的时候进厨房里来了，忘记说了，他就是我和韩知城的小妈。

“铉辰？怎么煮面，你不是不吃夜宵的吗？”徐彰彬穿着深灰色的睡衣，脖子上搭着半干的毛巾，水气慢悠悠地把颈背周围的布料打湿了一层，他在冰箱冷藏室里掏出一盒鸡胸，我猜他才从健身房回来，看着他的同时眼神不自觉地盯着睡衣柔软布料勾画出的上臂线条。

“睡了个午觉，睁眼就天黑了，不吃晚饭睡不着。”我把泡面调料包撕开往沸水锅里倒，升腾起来的蒸汽烫得人皱眉头。我龇牙咧嘴地把包装扔进普通垃圾袋，转过身发现徐彰彬已经接替我的位置，在灶台前咬着鸡胸肉，往锅里打两只鸡蛋。

我还没说什么道谢的话，他先打断了我：“两个蛋不打散不要葱，我记得没错吧。”

“啊？呃……嗯。”不知道我在害羞什么，总之我在徐彰彬看不到的背后揉了揉自己的鼻子。

所以凌晨从健身房回来的时候，韩知城看到我和徐彰彬坐在厨房沉默地吃彼此面前的食物时，吓得差点做到地板上。

“哦，回来了。”徐彰彬瞥了一眼就继续低头看手机，只能看清他的界面在刷SNS，但是不知道在看什么，一直在划屏幕，“我回来的时候看到你的车停在楼下，但是太累了就先回来了。”

“哦？哦，从私教那里听说了，不过哥怎么和铉辰一起吃东西？”

“呀，我们关系也没有那么差好吗？”我很不高兴地回复他，其实感觉到非常心虚，如果徐彰彬这个时候说一句是没那么好啊，我肯定尴尬死了。还好徐彰彬笑着说是啊是啊附和了我，让我在这个感受到强烈压迫的场景下变得没有那么尴尬。

韩知城在我旁边坐下，挤着位置要抢我的拉面，他说只吃一口，然后又伸了第二筷子。我坐在旁边，能够闻到他身上健身房沐浴露强烈的香精味道。我说：“你要吃就自己再煮一包。”其实也没有什么胃口，剩下的完全让韩知城吃掉也无所谓，但是既然一开始想要吵，怎么看都不顺眼。

“你又吃不完！”韩知城好像懂得我在想什么，说完又坐得靠近我了一些，我是在琢磨不清他到底要做什么和我挤在这个小小的餐椅上。

因为有徐彰彬在，我和韩知城相差两岁，虽然和他之间没有讲过什么哥哥弟弟之间的礼仪，但在徐彰彬面前出于辈分还是需要礼貌一些，尽量让自己骂得很小声：“靠……那剩下的都你吃吧。”说完就要站起来。

“呀，你干嘛去。”韩知城惊慌地扯我的衣角，我想他可能是后知后觉地害怕我真的生气，于是不耐烦地回头扯开他的手：“大学生还需要写作业，挣扎在毕业边缘好吗？”

他这才放我走，我回头朝徐彰彬不好意思地笑笑——虽然也不是第一次让他看到我和韩知城吵架。

徐彰彬只弯弯嘴角看我，他的嘴巴很小，下唇却很丰润厚实，橘色灯光衬托得他平时有些冷漠的脸在此时非常柔和。

“你记得洗碗哦。”我踢了一脚韩知城坐着的凳子就回房间里去，做到书桌前也没有开始写作业，坐着发呆，能听见房间门外面两个人说笑的声音，徐彰彬的笑声听起来特别轻松愉快，就愈发让我觉得刚才我们之间那段沉默的相处很沉重，像一块巨大的石头压在我的胸前。

我很少有羡慕韩知城的时刻，此刻是其中一个。

我并不是抗拒徐彰彬，但的确觉得小妈这个身份让我觉得别扭。自懂事起我就没有见过我妈，韩知城说他有模糊的记忆，但也记得不清楚——忘记说了，因为我们拥有同一个混账的爹，所以我们的妈并不是同一个。

连我拥有仅存的联系方式也都是失效的，我有很长的时期怀疑我是不是我爸真的儿子，因为我不姓韩，长得也和我爸还有韩知城不一样。

当然这最终只是一个不着边际的想法，在后来也被证实这的确是我虚妄的幻想，可能那段时间我太想脱离这个家了。总之DNA检查报告上，我的确是我爸的儿子，韩知城也确实是我哥。

徐彰彬来家里的那天是个雨天，他是一个人来的，我爸不在。倒不如说上了大学之后我和韩知城都很少再见到我爸了，他一个人去了老家住，我们一年能够见上一两面。

他发短信说他给我和韩知城找了个小妈，叫什么名字，什么时候搬到家里来住。只是通知似的告诉我们有这么一个人的存在，也不让我们知道前因后果，徐彰彬就这么突然地搬进了家里来。

那天一早韩知城让我去楼下帮他搬行李，他进我房间的时候总是不敲门，进来的时候的我正在换裤子，他也不在意，一巴掌拍我的屁股：“快点，一起下去。”

“干嘛！”我差点被他拍得摔倒，站稳了回头就要回击他，韩知城一脸无辜地躲开了。

下去的时候徐彰彬站在搬家的货车前面打着伞低头玩手机，他的东西不多，五六个搬家纸箱，他应该先见过了韩知城，我们下去的时候没有表情的脸变得明媚了一点，他朝着我们挥挥手说就在这边，辛苦你们了，然后就丝毫没有动的意思，就在楼下一直等着我们来回几趟把所有东西搬上去。

他甚至没有更换握伞的手，来回上下了好几趟，我和韩知城的衣服和头发都被雨水打湿透了，还出了很多汗，混着雨水黏在身上，给人感觉很不舒服。

但徐彰彬一直到进到房间里都还是游刃有余的样子，连头发丝都是干燥的，他站在门廊等韩知城找一双棉拖鞋给他，玄关的灯光穿插在他蓬松的发丝里，我先换了鞋站在走廊里，刚好对上徐彰彬的眼神，他朝我笑笑，我当时什么都没记得，光认识他那张好看的嘴了。

这样的对比让我觉得更加不爽了，或许是一早被叫起来的起床气，或许再加上刚才韩知城对着我屁股没有理由的一巴掌让我觉得心烦意乱，同时我也害怕面对徐彰彬，在没有第三人的状态下破冰，他脸上出现的有些疏离的表情看起来着实不怎么能够让人很轻松地放下戒备。

“我去洗澡了，淋个湿透。”我慌张地别开眼神，光看得他红通通的嘴巴弯成一个漂亮的弧度了。

韩知城还撅着屁股找拖鞋，问我再多说几句吗，我恨不得立马消失似的回：“等会再说，我早洗了早完事儿。”

“没事儿，就叫他去吧，你们这一趟趟搬上搬下的，辛苦了。”

能有多辛苦……冲水的时候我在那琢磨徐彰彬的客套话，你也是男的，动两下手又不会死。

洗完澡出来的时候刚好听见他们两个人在说称呼的事，韩知城笑眯眯地问徐彰彬能不能叫他哥，说叫小妈总觉得怪怪的。

徐彰彬很酷地说随便你啊，叫什么都可以。然后他们两个人刚好同时转头看见正站在浴室门口擦头发的我。

“你也叫我哥就好了……毕竟，呃……毕竟我们年龄差得不大嘛，也不用太拘束。”

他为什么不会觉得奇怪呢？这是我长久时间里感到最困惑的一个问题，按照道理来说，徐彰彬的年纪都和我们一样可以做我爸的孩子了，嫁进这个家里当同龄人的妈妈，总不会有人有这么奇怪的癖好吧，并且说到意图，我爸也没那么多钱啊。

况且，他看起来也真的没有那么爱我爸，偶尔能听到几次徐彰彬提到我爸，都是轻描淡写的一些叙述，大抵是他是我爸职场上的后辈，从他那里接受了很多帮助什么的……

我不懂为什么我爸要在这个年纪给我和韩知城找一个小妈，首先，我和韩知城早已经过了需要母爱的年龄，这个问题展开说不如变成，从来没有接触过母亲的人需要母爱吗？其次，我爸一个人呆在老家，新婚妻子在城市里陪着两个孩子，他们不需要性生活吗？最后，我爸这个年纪的人，真的还能进行性生活吗？他和徐彰彬到底有没有做过啊。

说实话如果有机会，我还真的想问问徐彰彬我那个爸到底能不能行。

我时常会冒出这样奇怪的想法，我把这类表现归为我延迟太久到来的青春期，因为韩知城青春期的时候被爸爸打了太多次，所以相同时期的我总是畏畏缩缩的。

现在我的身体里好像有一个自由自在的青少年，在我的脑海里胡乱地闯来闯去，但又有另外一个成年的我，不断否定和限制更年轻的我。

这就导致我经常会冒出一些不切实际的想法， 但终究也就是些想法，我从来不会将它们付诸实现。

晚点时候，估摸着睡觉前，徐彰彬来了我的房间：“铉辰啊，睡了吗？”

“还没。”我刚说完他就推门进来，我在床上躺着他就凑过来在我床边蹲下，问我今天晚上有没有吃饱。

他还在担心我和韩知城吵架的事，我笑着说我们原本就这样，叫他不用太在意，他这才流露出轻松一些的表情：“那就好，我还不够了解你们呢，虽然知道知城他不会生气，但总是会担心你会比他要更加在意一些。”

“我可没有知城容易生气，”或许是我今天比较在意韩知城和徐彰彬关系的亲密——话说在前头，我可不知道我到底是在在意谁，所以我用自己也没有想到的语气对着徐彰彬撒娇，“彰彬哥是不是太不懂我了点……”

是呢……徐彰彬沉思着，握住了我伸在被子外面的胳膊，他的手心凉凉的，他抬起了眼睛看我，目光里的东西有些困惑，更多的是可怜的样子：“所以以后我们不要尴尬了，关系好一点怎么样呢？铉辰你怎么想？”

我不确信房间里昏暗的灯光下徐彰彬会不会看见我的脸变红，我竟可能让自己的反应看起来自然一些，一边回想韩知城和徐彰彬说话时候松弛的状态一边对他说：“好啊，那彰彬哥我们多一起玩吧。”

“那我就放心了，毕竟我比你大三岁，还是……我还害怕你觉得我很古板呢。”

“怎么会……”

“你这么说就好，听见你的答案我就觉得安心啦。”徐彰彬笑着对我，虽然逆光但是脸上的表情我能够看得很清楚，不知道出于什么想法，他伸出手揉了揉我的头发，“那你睡觉吧，我走啦。”

“哦，好的，晚安。”

“话说得有点短呢？”

“晚安，彰彬哥。”

“那为了更亲密，我们梦里见吧，铉辰呀。”

可能徐彰彬真的会魔法，那天晚上我还真的梦见他，而且向来记不清梦里发生过什么的我，残存的记忆却格外清晰。

我发誓我不是故意的，那天晚上梦见徐彰彬的时候我很可耻地想如果睡睡他会是什么样的。

在梦里我也的确这么做了。

第二天早上起来的时候我突然觉得很轻松，我要去学校上早课，出门的时候我对着在厨房里洗水果的徐彰彬说：

“彰彬哥，我急着去学校，你有空帮我把脏衣篓里的床单和内裤扔进洗衣机。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 找我玩找我玩找我玩（可怜巴巴）


	2. （中）

凌晨的时候韩知城摸进了我的被窝，我睡得迷迷糊糊，摁亮了手机屏幕看清上面的数字，四点多。

“干嘛……”我有点不舒服，临时被叫醒就觉得头痛欲裂，他抱我抱得很紧，我没有办法回头看到他的脸。韩知城刚洗完澡，就算擦干了也还潮湿的大腿挤进我的两腿之间，膝盖顶着我的屁股，以这个姿势好像在要挟我做什么。

我懒洋洋地夹紧了双腿，试图用这样的方式阻止他想要用奇怪的方式脱掉我裤子的行为。虽然我知道他这会儿精虫上脑——我发誓在使用这个词语之前我有提前道歉，当下我肯定没有办法阻止他的行为，如果是韩知城找我做的话，哪怕是折腾到明天早上，他也一定要做到最后才罢休。

“彰彬哥呢……”即使猜测到他有不在的理由我还是问韩知城，手伸下去握住他扶着我肚子的手，“不会被听见吧。”

韩知城鼻子顶着我，说出来话的声音被挤压得歪七扭八：“他不在，今天说是回本家，晚上不回来睡。”

“哦，”怪不得他今天这么嚣张，我晕晕乎乎地放松了，本来就有一半身体倚在他身上，放松之后可以完全压倒在他胸前。

“怎么闭着眼睛，”他问我，关切地凑上来在耳廓后面吹气，飘过来很淡的水果牙膏香味，“声音也虚虚的，不舒服吗？”

难得也有我被这人直说着关心的时候，我控制不住地有点想要笑，虽然有些堂皇但是也难得因为这个感到隐约的开心，或许我多少有一点想从韩知城哪里得到些不同的东西。虽然我们平时不常相处，但他总是处理事情总是大大咧咧的样子不难让人猜测出他平时的单一。

“不是，刚睡醒了头晕。”我的手向后伸握住他在我身上顶了好久的东西，很容易就能够把手从空荡荡的裤边伸进去，他里面没有穿内裤，我先是不小心用手指尖蹭到他阴茎顶端敏感的小孔，痛到他直接咬我已经被舔到完全湿的耳朵。

我又放缓了动作，伸长中指探到柱身下面摁住阴囊中间，隔着一段距离往会阴处顶，几乎是瞬间就感觉到本来有些没精神的东西一下完全硬起来：“不要前戏了，直接做吧。”

这么说着，加上我刚才有点没精神的表现，可能把韩知城吓到了，他用一些严厉的语气，劝告我不能够自暴自弃：“别这么说。”他说完用柔软一些的姿态抱住我，“就算和我吵架也不要这样做……”

“不是，”今天这场景怎么这么温馨啊，叫我隐约担心起即将到来的场景下韩知城又要怎么‘折磨’我，“本来就可以直接做了。”

我拉着他的手伸进我的裤裆里：“不是好久没做了吗？憋死……”

我听到他很微弱的笑声，看来他最近生活得比我滋润点，笑完又和我卖关子：“好久没做是因为是要和铉辰一起做秘密计划。”

“什么计划啊……我都不知道叫什么计划，你倒不如等做完了直接通知我行了，就像高中的时候抄寒假作业那样。”我被他说的厌烦了，脱了裤子就要往他身上坐，我确实有点天旋地转，差点没一头栽倒在他胸前，“如果只是这个，你不吊着我我也会主动的。”

我和韩知城这样的关系，持续有很久。最开始的时候好像是我爸经常不回家住的那阵时间，为了反抗这个家里其实并不存在的掌权者，我和韩知城最开始经常在放学回家之后在浴室里一边淋花洒一边互相当着对方的面自慰，企图用违背道德的罪恶感来填满快感。

当然后来做得越来越过火，韩知城第一次插进来的时候也是在浴室里，原本我们都打算过，如果真的要做也要去床上，但是用了太多润滑液，淋得我的屁股和大腿上整片全都是。

韩知城说他喜欢我才这样做，才要继续，可我着实从他的眼神里读不出很多的感情。但我觉得无所谓，爱也好不爱也好，我和韩知城身体之间的交流不必一定要带着情感，我们是血缘兄弟，有些东西从出生的时候就诞生在我们之间。

他执着地想要从我这里得到回答，所以总是问我：“黄铉辰，你爱我吗？你爱我吗？”我没有回答过他，因为在我看来他也不是需要一个答案，韩知城需要的是我一直存在，我的存在可以让他一直能够找到人问出这个问题。

当下他也这么做，用他的东西将我的理智完全破坏的同时这么问我：“说一句爱我吧，铉辰啊……就说一句……”

他的阴茎没有规律地胡乱在我身后进出，我觉得屁股肉都被他掰得不停痉挛，抽筋后也没办法，被他的大手劲又揉得软下去，穴口处的肌肤因为强烈的摩擦所以变得火辣辣灼烧痛。

能不能射快点啊。我昏昏沉沉地想，可能是我的急性子，超过十五分钟就会开始觉得厌烦，可偏偏韩知城的体力很好，这一度让我很后悔，一开始就应该要当卖力的那个，就算其他的事情无所谓，操人和被操的时候体力不好的话还是掌控一点节奏比较好。

于是为了让他可以更加快速地结束这段时间，我悄悄地夹紧了屁股，却被韩知城发现，被巴掌拍了两下屁股。

这人怎么就这么奇怪呢，明明什么时候都一副精神线飘忽的傻乐的样子，看起来是最没有杀伤力的那个老好人，在这种时候对于周遭细节都很敏感。

只能说我作为韩知城的弟弟，在认识他的时候没有选择到一个完美的分支吧。

“呀，黄铉辰，你睡过彰彬哥没。”

韩知城操我的同时问我，他说感觉最近你和彰彬哥变亲了啊，说完就捞着大腿，把我的身体完全用力地朝他的方向拉紧，直到确信让我感受到了疼痛才问：“你们做过吗？”

“没有……操，你轻点……真的……呃……没有……”

“哦，我们做过了。”

他突然停下来看我，我笑着对他：“你那样子还需要我猜吗？”

“是不想让你猜来着，所以让你直接知道好了，好久不找你做，和彰彬哥突然变得亲密，还有之前不想告诉你的秘密计划，都和这有关。”

我立马知道他那个所谓的不想让我知道的秘密计划是什么了，只是没有意欲在他的面前拿出来戳破。同样这也能消磨他想要折磨我的乐趣，等到他真的想要说的时候，我又立马起身，提上裤子就走出去。

“妈的，天都快亮了，我去尿尿。”

“呀，黄铉辰，你今天都有没有听我说话啊，你这样子要出大问题你知道吗？”

我确信自己用一张很臭的脸回过头去看着他：“关你屁事啊。”

“是关我屁事，迟早有一天也关你屁事。”

“啧……”

“我是说徐彰彬，他不是小妈，你懂我的意思吗？他根本不是来做小妈的。”

“烦死，早就知道了……”

我自然懂韩知城的意思，我也意识到徐彰彬，我们的小妈根本不是我爸的附属物。他在我们的家里更像一枚精神图腾，他会先挂在墙上被我和韩知城当成某个不能被打破的约定，再会变成像所有我和韩知城之间那些无果的约定一样，在风中无谓地飘着，直到他需要完全依附着什么才可以生活，才达到了我和韩知城的目的。

或许我们真的是很坏的孩子，即使对于徐彰彬身份对于我们意义感受得比较延迟，也不能影响他最终成为我的父亲在我们两兄弟之间投下的一枚定时炸弹。

他或许原本只是想让我们两兄弟为此体会到血亲之间的竞争，记得如此类似社会残酷法则的道理，但这争抢终究被用我们用奇怪的方式破解。

反正本来就是胡闹的事情，不如胡闹着把它解决了就好。

真的要做的那一天，说实话我有点害怕，按照我们约定好的，韩知城一早就出发去了MT，我翘掉了门不重要的选修课，闷在房间里等徐彰彬先理我。

可原来徐彰彬也不是一直都待在家里，我一早听她出去，直到中午才回来，我等得都有些困了，他在外面厨房客厅的时候我又因为害羞不好意思直接出去。下午有听到他去健身房，离开的时候敲着我的房间门让我自己热饭——原来他知道我在家里啊。

傍晚的时候还是因为各种各样的因素，两个人面对面坐在一起吃了晚饭，徐彰彬因为健身所以吃得很少，眼巴巴地顶着我盘子里的千层面。我问要不要一起吃，甚至把叉子都递出去，还是被他拒绝了。

“偶尔吃一次也没什么吧，真的想吃的话，只有自己会发现啊。”

“不行不行，”他摇摇头，“这个是和知城约定好的。”

我有些嫉妒，不知道是嫉妒他们两之间的什么，总之那份特殊的诞生让我觉得不爽。

我为什么不能有呢，为什么我和徐彰彬就只是因为父亲的关系所以堪比因为欠了顿饭钱所以十年没见面的朋友一样尴尬，我和韩知城就是很普通的彼此开发性欲的两兄弟，仔细想想，这些情感，无论是谁都可以，就算不是我，也可以产生其他替代联系。

可哪怕现在韩知城都告诉了我方法和答案，我反而鼓不起勇气迈出哪一步呢？

“今天怎么一天都待在家里，有什么事情吗？”我还在走神的时候徐彰彬问我。

啊……没什么事。

什么啊，一看就是有事的回应。

可是徐彰彬竟然就真的按照我说的当做没事，看起来是在逗我，简短地起了个话头然后就不说话了，专心地把树脂杯壁上挂住的香蕉奶昔用塑料勺细致地刮下去。

我为了做接下来事情，我是指晚上打算做的那些事情，为了那些事情所以寻找一些话头将两个人之间的对话继续进行下去：“没去上课因为老师有事所以取消了。”我毫无羞愧也完全不别扭地扯谎，因为决定了想要在夜里再去找他所以吃完饭后就很着急进房间里去，我们的话题分明没有说完，可在我离开的时候徐彰彬也没有挽留我。

就这样，我等到很晚才推测着徐彰彬已经躺下但还没有睡的时间走了出去。

他刚坐到床上的样子，床单还平整得像一张书页，被子轻覆着下半身，他伸着胳膊把床头的台灯调暗，一副好像等了我很久的样子，我一推开门，还没说出话就被他问：“原来来了啊，还以为今天不会再来了呢，今天明明知城不在，我们却没有好好见面呢，铉辰啊。”

一股酸胀又苦涩的情绪从我的肠胃深处涌到脸上，我几乎快要吐出来，可终究只是被矛盾的情绪激出几股眼泪。这让我突然察觉到自己是个胆小鬼。

可是徐彰彬又很温柔的，朝我笑了笑之后张开手臂，顺势拍拍蓬松的棉被：“要抱你一下吗？如果很害怕的话。”

我整个人连带着不能见人的意图，如同垂死的兔子在屠夫面前被完全剥光。

性是现实生活，爱是精神世界，如果可以的话我不想要爱，我希望可以永远感受现实。

我说：“小妈，可以抱你吗？我睡不着，可以抱你吧。”

徐彰彬不知道为什么好像也眼泪盈盈的，总之卧室里面的照明中下他的双眼亮晶晶的，我想自己可能是把他吓坏了，慌张地我两步并做一步走到他面前，又扯长袖子擦他的脸，他反而笑了，于是就保持着又哭又笑的矛盾样子。

“你们怎么会一模一样呢，天天又吵架，一模一样的两个小孩子。”

他是说韩知城，我十分清楚，第一次找徐彰彬做爱的时候，他应该也哭了才对。

但我还是固执地不想这样直接被别人说，所以我扭头很大力地咬住他扶在我脸颊上的手掌：“我会让你知道哪里不一样的，彰彬啊。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈，渐渐写得不受控制了内。


	3. （下）

早上还没睁眼就听见门外面传进来不同寻常的响动，我想这也太早了，睁开眼睛的时候眼睛和喉咙都干涩地像被砂纸打磨过，像被灼烧过，每一个动作都让我感受到更强烈地被吵醒的不悦。

我习惯性地翻身下床，却撞上一面又冷又硬的墙，这才反应过来我没有睡在自己的房间，昨天晚上找了徐彰彬之后，我直接在他的房间睡了。

昨天晚饭时喝了一点酒，徐彰彬因此变得很黏人，坐在大腿上一直让我玩他的屁股，因此用掉了很多润滑剂，其中有很多沾在我的睡裤上，睡前已经被我嫌弃地丢在地上，所以我现在下半身光着。

我和徐彰彬做了一次，对于我来说好像是拨动了某个开关，我意识到其实我不是在意他和韩知城的关系，而是因为自己太想和他亲近所以觉得害羞。

他没有跟我提起他和韩知城也做过的事实，我也一直没有问过，我和韩知城也无声地错开找徐彰彬的时间，本来我们作息也不一样，他比我要规律得多，往往是我刚刚睡下没一会的时候就听见他起床洗澡哗啦啦的水声。

我们现在共享同一杯甜蜜的罪恶果实了，说到这里我就不得不佩服起韩知城强大的心理素质起来，即使是现在这样的状况，他依旧能用思考没有变化的面貌在家里同我和徐彰彬相处。

徐彰彬也是，我觉得他一直很轻松的就是他一直都在成为自己，他并不用像我和韩知城需要重新调节对他人亲密关系的定义——或许韩知城也不用，只有我总是在多想。

我们找他找得很勤，做爱的频率很高以至于看起来像是在折磨他，有的时候早上韩知城才做完，下午或者晚上我就又会去，他的身体时常看起来很难非常容易地接受这些，可我从来没有在他脸上看见不情愿的表情。明明肩膀上都是韩知城留下的青青紫紫的吻痕，屁股上偶尔会出现掌掴的红印，我身上也有，像是我们我们拥有的联结，他还是会非常积极地，用一种色情的方式对待我的任性。

甚至韩知城就算和徐彰彬做爱，来找我的频率也没有变低，他本人的精力比任何其他人都要强烈。他和我做爱的时候也不会问徐彰彬，当然如果我某天的表现格外抗拒他，就会拿徐彰彬来压我。最常说的一句话是：“彰彬哥会想看你这样子吗？如果他也会看到你铉辰尼被弄哭，楚楚可怜的样子。”

所以我才这么讨厌他，明明我们那么默契，如果世界上的人都不能互相交流，我也有信心和韩知城一直生活下去，可他偏偏明知我怎么样不开心，还要故意用那样的方式刺激我，就为了证明他的存在。

我开始接受得很被动，当然这也不意味着我要一直被他掌控，所以随着我的年龄变大，偶尔也能在韩知城脸上看到错愕的表情，这让我很有满足感。

又跑题了，我正美滋滋想着我在对付韩知城这项事业上做出的伟大进步，就听见外面再一次传来的声音。

“知城，小声点，铉辰还在房间里……”

我不用猜都知道外面在干什么，我再醒一点就能听见韩知城亲徐彰彬嘴巴的味道了。按照以往的道理我现在应该继续睡觉，可是床上到处都是徐彰彬身上的味道，最近的天气还不能整晚开窗户，所以昨天的味道还很强烈地在房间里回荡。

我硬了，有点傻乎乎地低头，被子被顶起来一包，手掌压上去，阴茎随着呼吸挺动。

有点难办……在徐彰彬的床上打飞机总觉得怪怪的，想要出去冲个澡，就难免要碰见在外面做爱的两个人。

我如此犹豫着，走神的同时双手不受控制地抚弄起分身。“呼……”我不自觉地发出声音，发现事情不妙的时候手上都沾满了黏腻的前列腺液。

即使我不情愿也得去洗，我很不喜欢这种感觉，这其中不乏一些我欺骗的因素，人都有好奇心，我也难免对无法看到的事情产生难以自抑的好奇。

即便这样在走出去之前我依旧做了很久的心理建设，如果被另外两个人注意到我只要闷头冲进厕所直接吸我的澡就好，如果两个人做在兴头上的话，应该没有余裕注意我吧。

我走出去，看见沙发上高高怂起的一团，是徐彰彬光裸的背，客厅纱帘漏进来微弱的光，照得他的样子也斑驳的。韩知城被他压在身下，正在啃咬他胸前的肌肉。我不知道究竟在咬哪里，但是听见他极其压抑小声的呻吟，喘气的呼吸声和略显粗糙的声音混杂着一起停留在空气中。

我确信他们这会没有余力注意到我站在原地看了十几秒，直到我走进卫生间，他们都保持着一样的姿势。

打开花洒的时候我听见徐彰彬突然变大声的喊叫，含糊不清的，以往总是能说会道的嘴巴，因为被另一个人咬着下唇接吻所以听起来像年纪不大的小孩扯着嗓门撒娇：“知城啊……不要了……”

“哥真的不要了吗？明明屁股一直蹭着我的东西呢。”韩知城在笑，我有点后悔了，为什么浴室的门板这么薄，他们每一个动静都在花洒的水声下让我听得更清楚了。

我心不在焉地淋着热水，听见外面韩知城问徐彰彬的屁股怎么这样：“连外面都这么肿，昨天哥和铉辰做得那么激烈，现在也还可以继续吗？”

“别说了，呃……要做的话就多挤点润滑。”徐彰彬的反应和跟我做的时候不太一样，如果说我们在做爱的时候只是他非常单方面地安抚我的话，他和韩知城更像是简单直接的肉体交流。这也和韩知城的性格很像，他从来做事都是风风火火的，不像我每一次都顾虑很多，在这方面我们两兄弟呈现出彼此内外互补的趋势，我虽然考虑得很多，最终决定要做的时候却很固执，而韩知城来得也快去得也快，所以经常在天马行空的想法之后出现更加荒诞的计划。

比如此时此刻，我正苦恼于如何作为第三者再次进入他们两个人之间的场景再悄无声息地退出，却听见他问：“哥，要不然再试试让铉辰操你怎么样……”

我很明白他在说给我听，邀请我加入，所以之后徐彰彬说了什么我根本没有听进耳朵里，总之不是拒绝的话。

所以我没等很久就走出去，算是对韩知城邀请的接受。出去就看见徐彰彬完全面对着我打开这身体，已经泛红的身体被韩知城从背后抱着，大腿被完全掰开。

对方的手在他的后穴里进出，已经完全打开了的身体，我甚至怀疑怀疑他已经做了一半，才突发奇想要我加入。

徐彰彬低着头，不愿意直视我的眼睛。

“干嘛，发什么呆。”我听见韩知城在问我，“到这时候没必要装傻了吧。”

“谁装了，靠……”徐彰彬抬头看了我一眼，我盯着他红通通的脸和湿润的眼神，两步并一步就走过去，我又一次完全勃起了，用手揉两下就能够带上套插进去，“只是这样，感觉太过了。”

这算什么，反正一开始就做了。

韩知城在我把徐彰彬再一次推到沙发靠背上靠着的时候从后面搂过来，张开嘴巴就啃咬住我上次被他吮到发紫还没完全恢复的一块淤痕。

我下意识地做出要被他上的姿势和准备，让我觉得有点挫败。

“我要做什么，你很清楚吧。”说完韩知城就从后面插进来——我也不知道我在期待什么，刚刚在洗澡的时候就做了扩张， 他进来的时候很顺利，我听见他会心地笑，估计是对我们兄弟默契的默许。  


三个人这样试一次……呃，会上瘾的。

徐彰彬不知道在说什么胡话，我有的时候觉得他完全将我们两兄弟玩弄在手心里，这下又觉得他完全被肉体的欲望阻绝了正常的思考。

“哥，这样会坏掉的，哥已经快坏掉了。”

韩知城很兴奋，玩了一会儿我的屁股又重新走过去抓住徐彰彬的身体，在我抽插的同时从背后捏住他的乳头，然后凑过来和我接吻。

比起不怎么运动的我，他的肺活量未免太好了些，我被弄得有些窒息，他才原因推开有点抗拒的我，笑眯眯地好像只是在说正常的事：“铉辰尼，可爱。”

我描述不清这样的场景下究竟是徐彰彬的身体还是韩知城的脸更让我沉迷，我甘愿在这样无法控制自己并且毫无理性思考的情况下把自己交给本能。

韩知城把我的下唇咬破一块，混着血腥味儿，推开他我又去亲徐彰彬，和他完全紧密地抱在一起的时候韩知城很冷静地在一边看着。

“呀，黄铉辰，”他又俯到我身后，把刚刚拔出去有一会儿的阴茎再次插进来，“你是我的东西，徐彰彬也是，不要太得意了。”

“操……”这样的姿势让我没有办法反击他，我只能跟家用力地顶进徐彰彬身体里来躲开韩知城的控制，“又来这套，你爱好也太单一了吧……”

我猜想他接下来是不是又要问我爱不爱他，可他突然话锋一转说到了最让我感到心虚的话题：“可你很享受不是吗？你总是试图通过三个人不同时的交流来避开这个场面。”

“呜呜……铉辰，再用力操，再用力操我……”徐彰彬伸出胳膊紧抱着我，眼泪和唾液都顺着流到我的脖子上，他好像比往常更加兴奋，那个样子让我着迷，可韩知城的样子又一直拉扯着我不悦的神经。我就趁着那股发不出来火的劲更用力地折磨徐彰彬。

“对不起……哥，对不起……会不会太痛。”我下意识地道歉，虽然……说实话，真正抱歉的心不是很强烈。

因为归根到底怪韩知城这家伙不是吗？

我们三个人都出了很多汗，韩知城在我身体里进出的硬挺的茎身很快把润滑液和体液的混合体打出细密的泡沫，我抱着徐彰彬的手一直在出汗，感觉不用力就没有办法捉住他似的。

“铉辰虽然一直装作自己很清楚要什么，要做到什么程度的样子，但是……呃……”韩知城伸手抱我，胳膊隔在我和徐彰彬热烘烘的身子中间，“但是其实最容易被别人牵着鼻子走不是吗？明明想要依赖什么，从我和彰彬哥这里得到什么吧。”

我已经不知道他们在说什么了，韩知城像是在和我对话又像是在和徐彰彬确认什么事实，我能确定的是他们真的将我解剖的很彻底，因为我没法做出任何一句反驳。

“是，是的……如果是哥和彰彬哥的话……可以给我的吧，可以给我的吧……”

徐彰彬好像自己也很清楚，所以一直问我：“铉辰需要什么呢。”

“可以爱我吗？”我说，把徐彰彬额头前被汗水浸湿的刘海拨开，看见他很温柔的双眼。

韩知城在我身后很用力地掐我大腿上的肌肉：“什么啊，明明和我做的时候从来不说这样的话。”

我闭上眼睛，很清晰地体会到他进出的动作：“已经从哥那里得到很多了。”

那你爱我吗？

无数遍听到的熟悉的声音在我头顶响起，只不过韩知城和徐彰彬的声音重叠在一起，嗓音和语调都相去甚远。

我不知道自己回应了几遍，也不知道具体在回应谁：“爱，我爱……”

我听见他们两个人的小声混在一起，那种被骗的感觉又在我的脑海中浮现出来，我想起小时候吵架韩知城总是说我只会装聪明，总有一天搬起石头砸自己的脚。我当下好像可以理解他一些了，从一开始察觉到他们之间的亲密关系到我故作矜持地加入并且强调自己的存在开始，我控制的人只有一直想要深陷的我自己。

我一次又一次摁住自己的肩膀，无论这个泥潭下是我如何的人生和未来，现在我想要做的就是没有底线地下沉。

因为那底下的东西，也没有人真正地看过不是吗？

我才意识到那枚我潜意识里的糖衣炮弹，既不是韩知城也不是徐彰彬在算计我，而是我本人一直在试图将我自己的欲望合理化。

这份甜头自始至终最大的受益者是没有办法正常审视自己的我。

最后在那片光鲜亮丽的包装下，脆弱卑劣无助的小人，没有办法长大的我啊。

永远是妈妈的孩子，哥哥的弟弟。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 混混沌沌写完了，说pwp最后也没写那么香，也很ooc，总之，写完了就很值得庆祝（躺）


End file.
